Forever in Love
by FreeSpirit15
Summary: Jacob & Seth have been thrown out for being in love, none of that matters though for they are each other's true love. Now one day they suddenly phase into a pair of gaint wolves, feeling something pushing them to an area in Washington they set off on their journey. Read of their journey, how they came together and the life they create. Proving how powerful love is. Slash M/M


**Hi**

**I want to say thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it. I've always believed in love and I want this story to let that shine. For Jacob & Seth are the greatest example of that. **

**Just FYI this story will be told entirely from Jake's POV. I hope that you'll also read my other story, "We're a Family". I hope you will also read my first multiple chapter story "You Will Always be Loved".**

**Please review for I love hearing feedback and again I hope you enjoy reading it for it's all of you that give me the courage to write.**

The sun shined through the glass of the window that illuminated light into our room. As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw every morning was the beauty that was the love of my life, as he slept peacefully in my arms, Seth Clearwater. If there is a person that can be called the "luckiest person in the world" I will claim that title for I have the most perfect human being that ever existed that I can call as my love, my best friend, my shining star, my everything. Every time I wake up I see how beautiful and calm he is as he sleeps, his scent filling my nostrils up with the essence that is Seth. Every morning there is a small part of me that just wants to wake him up and pleasure him and worship him like he deserves. I can never do that though for it would be a crime to disturb a breath taking sight like this. We have been together for a long time now, but I can still never believe that I have him in my life. I feel like sometimes this is the greatest dream in the world and I pray and hope that it never ends, but I know that this is true, he is in my life. To think that we came together with so many things against us, to get here to this moment with everything we could ever hope for. As I look at the peaceful expression on his sleeping face I can remember how we got here…

As we walked across the uneven ground of the forest I could here the heavy breathing of my love in the background, I hate making him walk for hours but we can't just stop anywhere we want, not when we don't even have a place to call home, let alone shelter. I hate that it is this way, it should be. I promised that I would take care of him and he would never have to worry.

"Jake! Can we stop just for a little while please." The sweet melody of his voice breaking me out of my trance.

"Just a few more feet Seth, I can see a clearing up ahead." I stop to wait for him to be by my side, his touch always a comfort to me.

After a few seconds I feels his hand touch mine and its like, I don't know how to describe it, a massive feelings of emotions comes over me. Even just looking into his eyes gives me this feeling, I should know I've felt it since the first day I met his eyes.

We make it a few more steps and sit under a tree hoping it will protect us from the rain that looks like its coming. As soon as I'm on the ground my legs start to ache, I don't think I could of walked much more either. A few minutes after we start to eat some of the food we bought before walking today, we can't eat much for the little money we had to start with is almost gone. While I'm eating I look around at where we are. A small clearing with trees surrounding the area with a faint breeze blowing through the air. Then my head turns to our back packs, a few clothes dirty from being not washed for weeks, a blanket we found in a dumpster. I continue to look at everything and I feel myself choking up, tears actually forming in my eyes for one of the few times in my life.

"Jake what's wrong?" My Seth speaking with concern and love in his voice.

"Seth I'm sorry I promised I would make everything better, but… I failed Seth." Pulling him close to me, hoping he'll forgive me. "You deserve a home, a bed, food, anything you ever would want and I got you walking for hours to who knows where sleeping out in the open."

"Jake, never say that you failed me. I love you Jake..." As he spoke he started tearing up. "You'll all I ever wanted Jake! I want you to remember that. Plus Jake what we left is far worse then right now."

As I listened to what he was saying he was right in saying what we had left been far worse than right now.

"Seth, I promise you that I will always love you and if we have to walk to the ends of the earth for the rest of our lives I will never leave your side."

"I love you Jake"

"I love you Seth." I say as I stand up. "Seth, its just I hate this. I hate that we have sleep on the floor that I have to watch you not able to have anything to eat some nights. We haven't done anything wrong." My breathing starting to pick up as I speak. "Have we Seth. Have we!"

"Jake?! Your starting to get mad." My Seth saying with fear in his voice.

"Of course I'm mad Seth! We're sleeping on the ground with a tattered blanket in the middle of the fucking woods." I started to move closer to him and Seth started moving back a little.

"It's just… Seth, it's just ugh… I'm just so angry. I just want to." As I paused I hit a tree right next to me with all my force.

"Huh huh.. ugh."

As soon as I moved back a little my Seth came running towards. "Jake! Did you hurt your hand, are you alright?"

"Ya, actually my hand doesn't even hurt." Looking at my hand without a scratch or blister on it. I looked at it puzzled of how it was possible until I was broken out my thoughts.

"Jake you should see this."

"What is it Seth?" Asking as I turned around to see it.

A fist sized hole in the tree that looked like it went to the center of the tree. I walked up to it and as I look at it fit my hand perfect and when seeing it from a step back I saw that the tree had actually been bent slightly away in the direction I hit it.

"This can't be real. No one can do that too a tree." I just stood there shock beyond belief.

"Jake, you feel really warm, like your burning up." Noticing that Seth had grabbed my hand and placed his other hand on my forehead.

"I feel fi-."

I couldn't finish speaking as I felt this pain in my stomach, like I was being torn apart. I fell to my knees, clutching my sides. Hoping that whatever is happening will stop. Then it happened, I just exploded into this giant dog or better yet wolf.

The first thing that I see is paws that used to be my hands; a snout visible in front of my face and as a wolf a long tail at the end. As my vision became perfectly clear I saw Seth 5 feet away from me, completely still in shock of what he was seeing. I wanted to comfort him and tell him not to be scared and then I felt something come over me. Maybe my wolf instincts telling me to fight, to dominant my surroundings, including the one I love.

I let out a growl, which brought Seth out of his paralyzed state. Beginning to back up a few steps, but my wolf would let that happen, I moved towards him giving a look that I knew was scaring him.

He started running, feeling he had nothing to lose and then it happened. He just fell to the ground clutching his side, breathing heavily, rocking side to side on his back. Then in a moment he wasn't there. A sandy wolf took his place.

I looked across the clearing watching the wolf that was in front of me, I could see that even from a distance he was a little smaller, his fur sandy and while not as big as I was you could see that he was just as powerful with the ability to be agile and fast. As I stared my feelings began to change. Some inner voice telling me that I couldn't allow him jus to stand there, that I had to show who had dominance. With everything that was going through my head I realized that was seeping into the back of my mind and the wolf was beginning to take hold. An angry growl being the scene of who was in charge, the sandy wolf responded with a growl of its own, moving into a offensive position ready to launch and attack the other wolf if it was threatened.

What felt like countless minutes was really just seconds as I watched the two wolves that were in control stare at each other. Waiting to see which one would flinch and make the first move.

That wolf would be me.

I watched as the wolf that I had become launched itself at the other ready to tackle it into the ground. The sandy wolf wouldn't be that easy as it moved out the way and jumped back. The collision was in equal might from both sides as each fell opposite from each other without making a significant blow. The sandy wolf charged towards me, but instead of hitting it was head butted right before we touched, landing on the ground. My wolf jumped on it and started to bite his scruff. Surprised when moments later my wolf was tossed onto the ground by the sandy wolf using all its strength. In a way knowing that it had a major challenge before it.

Even though it wasn't me making this actions and I had no idea what was going on, I just couldn't watch the other get hurt, I just couldn't…

With all my will I forced myself back into taking control. As I did, a thought clicked in my head.

"Seth?"

The sandy wolf stirred with what I said, but never taking its eyes off me.

"Jake, is it you…?" Nervousness and trembling evident in his voice.

"Its me Seth, its me. Your love." I don't know how we were speaking but I didn't ask questions then.

"You're a wolf?!"

"You are too Seth." As I said this he looked down at what used to be his hands and now were paws.

It was in the next moment, he just started running away back into the thick woods.

"Seth! Come back!" Chasing after him.

I could here his sobs. "I'm a freak! A big fucking wolf." His crying pouring into my soul.

"Seth, comeback its alright. Please stop."

I kept after him, until I fell onto the flat surface of a large rock. I got up ready to continue when I saw my hands! I was human again, everything was alright. A second later I saw that I was naked as the day I was born. I wanted to jump all round happy that I was back to normal, but I couldn't not when my Seth was scared and crying.

I moved down the rocks, a downpour of rain beginning, until I reached a clearing covered with rocks, mud and the flow of the immense water that was falling.

Then I saw him. He was human again as well, naked like me. His head in between his legs, his crying and sobbing could be heard as he sat on a rock lodged in the ground. I moved closer worried that he might run again. As I was only a couple steps away from him, he moved his head up hearing me come near. The rain dripping down the strands of his long silky soft hair, his eyes red from the tears he cried.

Then I met his eyes.

If there was ever a feeling of all the worlds energy shining in one instance this was it, the love I had for him multiplied beyond anything was imaginable. It felt like I was forever linked to him, that I was forever chained to him being whatever he wanted, doing whatever he needed. My world revolved around him. Even before all this I knew that I was in love with Seth, that he was my everything. Now that love was an unbreakable bond.

I could see in his eyes as they stared into mine with his eyes glowing with love, happiness, devotion all unbreakable by anything.

"Seth, I… I… I love y-" My lips stopped by his meeting mine, as we embraced. Our tongues intertwining as they moved between one mouth to the other. I could feel a jolt of electricity move through my body; I could tell he was feeling the same. Our arms holding each other, never wanting to let go of each other.

When we stopped just stare into our eyes I began to speak.

"Seth, I don't know what we are but I swear to the heavens that I love."

Tears forming in his eyes not of sadness but of love. "I love you too Jake, I don't ever want to leave your side."

"Seth, I promise that as long as I breathe that I will always be by your side, you're my everything, my angel, my best friend, my love, my everything."

"Jake, your everything I could ever hope and dream for, you are my knight in shining armor, my protector, my best friend, my love, your are everything to me."

As we looked into each others eyes would could see into the others soul, our love flowing through every part of our bodies. We leaned in and kissed, sealing our commitment and eternal love at that moment. Never to see it end, for it would carry on not only throughout our lives, but would live on for an eternity in the world beyond, with us still forever in each others arms.

"Seth! You know I can hear you moving." That was Seth, even when things looked bad; he was forever cheerful, always being able to bring a small to my face. He was doing that right now, playing hide and seek with me, acting like a puppy that wants to pay. Well I can play too, I'll sneak up on him and pounce on him… ahh"

"Haha, I got you Jake!" Saying this as I was on my side just tackled by my mate as he laid on me. "Who's a silly wolf?"

"I am Jake." Nuzzling my face with his snout.

"Come on Seth, I can see a cave a few ahead that we can sleep in tonight. I want to be able to hold my love in my arms tonight."

Seth getting off me. "I want to have my arms around you too Jake."

Moving towards the cave we phased back, walking hand in hand into the cave. Finding some sticks that were near the cave we made a fire, I'm glad that method of rubbing the sticks actually worked. With the fire all set we laid on a flat rock right next to it holding each other.

I don't know how much time passed as we laid there; I knew it had to be a while for the sun had set and Seth was fast asleep in my arms.

Finally in a week I could really go over what had happened. We ran to get out of the down pouring rain, trying to hide under a giant tree. I just held on Seth, rubbing his back saying everything would be okay as we rode out the rain. We were scared, but we realized we had to be wolves again if we were going to survive being in the woods for a long time, plus we couldn't really go around naked. I guess we had more control this time for the second time there was no fighting or growling. Instead I felt a new feeling of wanting to protect Seth, let bury his face in my fur and shield him from any danger.

As we settled into what happened that's when we found all the changes that had happened. I wasn't out shape or anything, I had a decent build, but after I could see that I was built now. As I looked over my body, I saw that my arms carried a lot more power and strength, my chest was solid, I had a hard six pack that could have withstood dozens of hits. My legs strong and hard ready to run for hours if needed. I looked like a junior bodybuilder. I didn't know but I think I had grown 3 inches for I seemed a little farther from the ground. Then I looked up and saw that Seth had changed as well. He always had a lanky build that was normal for a 16 year old, but know he could be a model or better yet a fitness model. His arms and chest were bigger and stood firm and solid, but with a little more definition then me. A six pack that was toned and solid, each begging to be licked. He had a swimmers build and could have been a model for he was beautiful. Making everything around him pale in comparison, I could see that he had also grown for when he moved towards me when once he had reached the top of my chest, know my chin.

"You've grown Jake." Saying astonished and reaching out a hand to my chest.

"You've have too Seth." Moving an arm around him."

Then came an issue we saw that in wolf form Seth had his fur longer than mine, we guessed that it was because his hair reached down almost to his shoulders. Using scissors that we had found I cut his hair. I will never cut hair for a living but I did a great job making his hair look like mine, just the stands being a little longer. Being in both wolf form and human we saw that our senses were 10 times better than before and as wolves we move faster as well. Then we saw the strangest thing, on both our shoulders was a tattoo that just appeared, it looked like a bunch of Native American art.

It was strange but out of everything it was the least of our concerns, we had no idea what we were or why we were like this. We just had this feeling, pushing us to move north towards an area in Washington.

With nothing to lose or anything guiding us somewhere else, we started running north. In a week we had made to the Oregon border, it was easier getting somewhere when you could just become a wolf. Never tiring or having to stop to rest. With food that's where we had to push ourselves. We lost what food we had left in the rain and so we resorted to hunting for food as wolves. We were surprised that it just came naturally to us. Like the inner wolves that we saw when we first phased were helping us. Eating deer raw was new, but it was less disgusting when your eating as a wolf. Even though we had no idea what was going on, maybe all of this was the sign that things would improve. I hoped so for all I want is to be to have a place where we can call home, no more moving around and sleeping on the ground.

I keep thinking of this and then I see Seth, his back up against me as he breathes in and out. Sleep claiming him, rest sweet wolf.

I tell Seth everything, except one thing. I've always been attracted to Seth since the day I met him and couldn't wait for the day we would have our first time. Not just with each other, but ever. I had dated a little before but never until Seth did I want to do more. That was just it I wanted too badly more than ever. Ever since we had phased, my need for him has been driving me crazy with lust and want. Every time I look at his naked form I begin to get hard, I'm hard as fuck right now feeling his naked body up against me. Whenever I see him, I get this primal animalistic need to make love to him, to fuck him, to pleasure him until he cries out in ectasy.

Ah… I got to stop thinking about this for I'm humping him as I think of all this. Then there's the other thing, I can always in a way tell where Seth is for he has this scent now, he smells like dessert. Like that warm apple pie left on the window, a cake fresh out of the over, the sweetest ice cream ever made. His scent always drawing me in… I got to just smell him up close.

Moving close to his head I smell all the dessert in the world, I want if he tastes like dessert. I give the skin on his neck a kiss on one side then the other, finally a small lick on his warm flesh. Our body heat now higher, letting us sleep as humans without feeling cold. Oh God this man is going to be the death of me. I want to wake him up and make love to him for hours. No, I will wait until Seth says he's ready; he's a year younger than me and might not be ready. I will wait for him to say he wants to make love, for now I will just stare at his beauty as sleep claims me.

It's a out of this world experience to run through the woods as a wolf, to feel the wind blow through your fur, the earth constantly changing in feeling as you glide through the trees that are in your way. Its all the more better when you see the sandy wolf that is your love experiencing the same feelings on a couple steps behind you.

We continue to move north, we're about halfway through Oregon, hitting a few high ways and small towns, never being able to stop though for a couple of big naked teens just walking in somewhere would raise some heads. It's okay though, we always feeling that tug to keep moving north. Like there is something special waiting for us when we get there.

I feel like I should be scared, but I'm not, I guess being a giant wolf/human, who had a major growth spurt and can hear and smell things a mile away makes anything else seem perfectly normal.

"Jake, wait I see something over there!" Seth blurted out.

I stop and look around, catching what he was talking about.

"It's a house?! Kinda far in the woods."

"Can we go see it Jake?"

"Sure Seth…" If there's a problem I don't think there would be someone stupid enough to attack a pair of giant wolves that could rip them apart in a minute.

The first thing that we saw was a sign that said sold on top of it and the looks of new constructed driveway.

"I guess this is someone's house."

"Let's take a look inside."

We phased back and peered through a window and it didn't even look like anyone had moved in yet, there was just some sparse furniture in a living room area.

"Seth."

"Ya, Jake?"

Picking him up in my arms and moving towards the door. "Jake what are you doing?"

"Taking you into our temporary home, our first together." One day we would have a home that would always be ours. This one would just be a warm-up for the real one.

I nuzzled his neck and the side of his face as I opened the door. It wasn't that hard to open it. I guess it being far out in the woods, the owner didn't think that they had too lock the house.

I laid my Seth on the soft couch, joining him. For a little while we would have a roof over our head.

The fire place burns with the embers flaring and flickering in the room as I stay huddled with my love, wrapped in a blanket found in a closet sitting on the faux fur rug. If I could I would always want to be in this position. Having Seth next to me with us holding on to each other. Just him near me makes my world shine so much brighter.

He turns his head to me and I look back at him, my eyes connecting with his. I move in for a kiss, his soft lips touching mine. I try to deepen the kiss and move forward towards him, in doing so our sexes touched. Mine on his thigh and his touching side by side.

Breaking the kiss for a moment to speak, my voice soft.

"Seth, I'm sorry I know we said we wait, it's just happened by-"

I couldn't finish speaking for Seth right then and there jumped on me. I fell on my back with my Seth right on top of me, claiming my lips. I gladly let him. He stopped and lifted his head and in his eyes I saw them filled with love, lust and need. By his expression he saw the same in mine.

"Jake, I can't fight it any more, please lets us make love. I love that you wanted to wait until I was ready." Giving my neck a kiss. "I'm ready Jake! Ever since we became wolves for the first time my need for you has exploded." Giving a kiss on the other side of my neck. "Every time I see you walking around naked I want to jump you, you smell like chocolate to me Jake, I just want to lick every part of your body, kissing every part of you until you beg me to stop."

"Seth, I want to make love to you." Both our voices filled with love and lust.

"Do it Jake, please."

"I can never deny you anything Seth."

We resumed kissing, grinding our aching hardons against each others, moaning as our body's filled with ecstasy. I gently flipped Seth onto his back, never leaving his lips. Moving to his nipples I kissed and licked them until they became hard. Gently biting the nubs, making him cry out in pleasure. Giving little kisses to each of his abs I worked my way down, while my hands felt every bit of his upper body. From his strong lithe arms to his sculpted chest.

Then I found the dessert I craved, taking it into my hand I began to stroke him. Giving a lick to the head, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Seth's mouth. Taking that as an invitation I moved it into my mouth. Moving my head up and down the mouth, while Seth moved his hands through my hair.

"Oh God Jake! Don't stop ah…"

His words giving me encouragement to continue, when I felt his hand reach for my boner and started to move his hand up and down. Each stroke sending shivers up my spine. Every time we touch sends electricity throughout our body.

I changed our position so that Seth was on top, his mouth now on my dick, giving me waves of pleasure. I continued with his member, I could see that he was having trouble, while we had never done anything like any of this; it was more from having a hard time trying to fit it all in his mouth. I was having the same trouble, lets face Seth was a big boy. I guess there was another part of us that had grown.

We continued on, not knowing how long for it didn't matter. We were lost in the warm and pleasure of each other. The sensations coursing through my body stopped when Seth moved off me and lay on his back.

"Jake, I need you in me."

I moved over him and saw his beautiful smile, ready for us to become one with each other for the first time physically.

I moved my fingers to his mouth and he took them in, coating them with salvia. Knowing what I was going to do. I took the first finger, slowly moving around his hole but moving my finger in. I could here him moan as I felt for the first time his heat and tightness.

"Oh God Seth your so tight." I started to move my finger gently back and forth inside him.

"I'm ready Jake, I want you so bad."

I moved a second finger in, beginning to stretch him for my third. When I moved the third finger in he grimaced. I stopped worried that I had hurt him.

"It's okay Jake, I'm okay." He moved himself onto my fingers.

When he was all loosened up I moved myself over him, my arms on each side of him. Before I did anything else I had to say something first.

"Seth, before I go anything further, do you want me to continue? For if you have any doubts I will happily wait for I want you to be the one that makes the choice when to make love for the first time."

"Jake, I love you so much and I'm ready. I want to feel us together, you're the only one that I ever want and always have been that way."

I gave him a kiss and then I pushed my dick to his entrance. It was a little hard at first but when I entered him it was unlike any feeling. I let him adjust for a couple minutes, then he begged me to move and I started sliding a couple inches at a time. Making sure that he was okay the entire time until I was fully inside him, after a minute I began to slowly move back and forth .

"Oh fuck! Jake you feel so good."

"Seth, your so warm and tight. I think I might not be able to hold it for long."

"Move faster Jake, I can take it, please!" Saying this as his hands moved to my ass pushing me forward into him.

As we got lost in a sea of lust, love and ecstasy I began to stroke Seth's member. I knew that neither of us would last long.

"Ugh ugh… Seth I'm gonna cum."

"I'm going to cum too Jake… ah…" Both our breathing becoming fast and sudden.

"I love you Seth Clearwater!"

"I love you Jacob Black!"

"Ahhh!" Climaxing at the same time, Seth coating mour chest and abs with his cum as I coated his insides with my cum.

We just held ourselves there catching our breath, after a couple minutes I moved out of Seth and fell onto my back. Right next his side, turning onto our sides we just stared into each others eyes, laughing and thinking how lucky we were to have each other. As time passed sleep began to take hold and with a kiss and my Seth safely in arms, we drifted into slumber.

I was awoken by the sun shining into the room, as my eyes became more focused the first thing I saw was my beautiful Seth asleep on my chest. As I lay there I watched his beautiful features it was like he was a descendent of the statue of David. Everything was perfect about him.

I could feel him beginning to awaken, his head tossing a little and then as he lifted his head his eyes met mine and gave a smile. I smiled back and moved to give him a kiss.

"Hi."

"Hi." My Seth beginning to blush and turn his head from me.

I moved my hand to his chin and moved him back to my eyes.

"Please never deny me your beauty Seth, I want to look at it forever."

"Jake don't sell yourself short, your so handsome and beautiful too." Giving a smile and little laugh, that laugh was music to my ears.

After laying there for a while we moved back outside and phased to go look for a deer to eat. As the day went on we realized we couldn't stay there at the house long for someone was going to come there to move in. So we cherished this time together to just be with each other, not worrying for a little while the uncertainty of what was to come. We played in the woods, playing hide and seek, chasing after the other and wrestling each other. It usually ended with one of us laying on top of the other, feeling everything was perfect in the world when we touched and were together.

Every since I felt our love become an unbreakable bond in that rock filled clearing, I always have the need to be near Seth, I love it when I can feel him right next to me on my side, my tail wrapping around part of him, him trying to burrow his head in my fur or nuzzling my scruff. I would just watch him, always so cute and loving I just had to give a lick on his head, nuzzle him back or lick his snout. Closest thing to a wolf kiss I guess.

That night as we laid in the same spot as the night before our passion for each other over took us, this time was a little different. Instead Seth made love to me, I want to feel his dick inside me as well, feeling my heat. Just like him, we had to take it slow. Like I said before we are both big boys, but any pain was immediately overcome when on the first thrust Seth hit something inside of me that made my move my head side to side in ecstasy. Every time hitting that same place driving me further and further into the love lust filled haze.

Around noon the next day, we left the house to continue to move north into Washington. Still feeling that tug that was beckoning us to get somewhere. We were both sad to leave for that place would always have special memories that would never leave our minds, hearts and souls.

We got to within a few dozen feet of the Washingtonian border, stopping to rest in a small clearing by a small lake. We're wolves for tonight; both of us lay right next to each other.

"Seth?"

"Ya Jake."

"You remember how we met?"

"I could never forget that day Jake."

With our new ability to see each others thoughts and memories it all played out before us.

_I had just moved to the small town in northern California, my parents wanting to get away from the city and all its unmoral "temptations". I was in my last year of high school and was happy I didn't really have to worry about being the new kid for it was last year anyway. I just wanted to get through the year, that all changed when I entered my algebra class. I looked for a place to sit and there were already some sitting down, talking to friends about what they did during the weekend._

_Then my gaze met someone, he had a tan color that was that of someone of Native American descent, his hair even from a distance could be seen that it was soft and silky to the touch, reaching down almost to his shoulders. Dressed in tight t-shirt with some logo and jeans you could tell he had a lean toned physique. As I made my way to open seat I made sure that it was the one that was the one way in back of him so that I could constantly stare at him._

_I had only in the last couple of months before that realized that I was gay, I never told anyone especially my parents for I knew they wouldn't take it well. After seeing this guy it made want to scream it to the entire school, praying and hoping that he would be gay too and have feelings for me._

"Jake, can I show you something."

_The same event came again this time from Seth's POV, he was just doodling in his notepad, he was an exception artistic person, and then his eyes fell on me. He looked at me as I looked for a place to sit. I saw that from that very first glance he was as much captured by me as I was of him on the first glance. He couldn't take his eyes off me, he thought to himself, saying how beautiful and handsome I was and that he want to run his hands through my hair. He quickly looked away when I noticed him, afraid that I had caught him. When I looked more closely at the full images I could see that while I was staring at him, he was drawing something, when I looked closer I saw that it was a quick sketch of us holding hands. My heart filled with love for him when I saw that in his memories,_

_It was a couple weeks until we talked and after an awkward moment I leaned in and kissed him, taking a chance. It worked for he returned my kiss and it was there behind a wall of the school we kissed for what seemed like an eternity._

_We kept it secret out of fear what might happen, but every chance we got we spent together. There was even one night when I told my parents that Seth was a friend and said he was going to sleep over. They thought on the floor, no in my bed that night._

_Its also where I learned that night that Seth's mother was a drug addict who would do "favors" for certain men to get more drugs when she couldn't pay for it. After much prodding I saw where he lived and learned that its was a rundown house in a shady part of town. His bed was a blow up mattress and I realized the reason he wore clothes that were tight wasn't because that was his style, he hadn't gotten any new clothes in a year._

_I asked this only once for I saw it brought him a lot of pain, but I wondered why he never called child services so that he could live with a family that would take care of him or at least a better place to sleep and be safe._

_He said he couldn't leave his mom, saying that it was him that kept her alive for without here she wouldn't eat, sleep or do anything but drugs, then he said, "Now that's becoming less of a reason too, if I called I would never see you again Jake… I couldn't live like that Jake." Him starting to tear up I held him, realizing that we were meant to be together._

_Then it all happened a month later. My parents had caught me kissing Seth behind the house when they came home early one day._

_I shoved Seth back home, afraid what they would do and when he was running home, I walked in with them ready to face what could happen. They were furious saying that what I was doing was wrong, that I was sick. I tied reasoning with them, saying that this was who I am. They wouldn't listen, then my dad became enraged saying that it was Seth's fault, saying that he had turned me gay and he was to blame. That was the end of it. I told them they could both die and I ran to my room, took my backpack and filled it with clothes and $250 dollars that I had stashed under my bed._

_Not even looking back at them I left that house, the last words I heard we're my mother saying I was this way because of Seth. I turned back to them and said firmly to never talk about my soul mate that way. After making it to a park, I called Seth saying what had happened and asked if he could meet me._

_I got a surprise when I saw that came with a backpack to saying that he was leaving too. I told him that he couldn't I didn't want to see him be on the streets with me. He wouldn't budge saying that he would follow me to the ends of the earth and that he loved me. I could see in his voice and eyes that was the complete truth. He gave me a wad of bills that came too $400 dollars. When I asked him where he got this he said that he stole it from his mom. I didn't like the thought of him stealing but he was right when he said that she was just going to use it for drugs. Might as well go to something good, it was with that we walked out of town and after going through town after town we made it to the woods. Then came the day we became these half wolf half human people._

"Seth? What do you want to do if we no longer were homeless?"

"I always dream that I could go to college and study art, making something of myself using the only talent I had."

"Seth." Moving my head closer. "Never say you have one talent, you are so loving, full of life and you can fill, even my bad days and when I feel there is no hope, with cheer and laughter. Your amazing Seth."

"I love you Jake. What would you do?"

"I always wanted to learn how to repair cars, working on the cars back then helped me cope with any stress I had and it was always my passion."

"Jake, I know one day we will make this happen for us and we'll have a house and live together forever."

It was at that moment I made the best decision that I ever made in my life.

"Seth, phase back with me."

"Why Jake."

"I want to do something."

We phased back and I walked right up to Seth and got down on one knee.

"Seth Clearwater, will you give me the greatest honor and be my husband, my best friend, my love, my soul mate, my everything. For I swear too you that if you will have me, when you turn 18, we will get married whether we have a house and money or if we are still homeless and have nothing, having you as my husband will make anything be heaven to me."

Seth starting to tear up, tears running down his face. A smile crowning his glowing features.

"Yes Jake! A million times yes I will be your husband!"

I got up embracing him as I began to wept with joy and happiness, never wanting this moment to end.

"I love you with all my heart and soul Seth."

"I will love you forever Jake."

We phased back and into the night we howled side by side letting the world know that two soul mates were going to be married and spend an eternity together. That night being one of the happiest times I've had in my never ending paradise that is the life we share together.

We had made it into Washington, the feeling that was pulling us somewhere growing stronger as we got closer. As we continued to run through the woods, it hit me. A foul smelling odor that made want to gag. I could see that I wasn't the only one affected for Seth was tossing his head side to side, the smell making him cringe.

The smell began to become stronger as the moments passed as we stood there trying to figure out where it came from.

Then in a blink of a second the source of the smell revealed itself to us.

Out of no where what looked to be 10 pale deranged looking humans jumped right at us like crazed maniacs. Out of reflex I pushed Seth behind me and I charged right at them, my wolf instincts coming out and my wolf guiding my movements. I stood atop one, ripping his neck out and clawing him till he was lifeless. I went towards the others, doing the same. For a moment in the corner of my eye I could see that Seth was also being guided by his wolf. Using his strength and speed to tackle one of these creatures into a tree.

The fight continued on, us taking down one after another; but they just kept coming out no where. Like an army that had caught us in their path.

I ripped another's head off I saw one grab hold of Seth and began to put pressure as he was caught in his grasp.

"Seth!"

With all my strength I knocked the creature off his feet sending him crashing into a tree. Without a second of thought I jumped on it, biting into its neck until the life was drained out of it.

I ran back to Seth but was knocked down by two more of these things.

Seth and I moved towards each other facing away form each other as these human like creatures surrounded us. We both were panting, exhausted and injured from what seemed like hours of fighting. Probably only an hour really.

Knowing this could be the end I turned my head to Seth.

"Seth, if we should die I want my last moments to be next too you and I want you too know that I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Jake, I love you and we will be together in the afterlife."

With those words Seth moved under my chin, his tail dropping over my body while mine went around him, with hope that it would shield him and give him a chance to live and escape.

"Just stay under me Seth, I'll protect you." Ready for what ever was next.

"Grrrr!"

"What!"

Another wolf, this one big as me, but my solid and not for speed moving out of the woods, followed by a silver and dark brown wolf, with another that was more feminine shaped. They all caught the attention of the creatures, charging towards them. Another four wolves coming from the other direction.

I don't remember much for there for the next few minutes. All I did was shield Seth, prepared for what could be a new threat.

I heard the noise and area begin to settle and I raised my head to see eight wolves starting at us, their eyes looking like those of a human.

I lifted myself with all the strength I had left and got between them and Seth. I gave them a fear inducing growl. Positioned readied to attack at any second, my eyes not leaving them.

"Seth, I promised that I would always protect you. Run and don't look back, I'll kill anyone that tries to hurt my soul mate. Hurry before they att-."

All my life energy just died there, I fell to my stomach, I could feel the feeling in my limbs going numb, my eyes beginning to become darks unable to see.

Before the darkness claimed me I said, "I'll wait for you Seth, I'll always love you…"

"…ahh!" I blurted out as I came out of my sleep.

"Seth where are you, where is he!"

As I'm searching I see that I'm in someone's house, at that moment a young women at early twenties comes rushing in to find me awake and startled.

"It's okay, its okay, you alright you just need some more time to heal." Her touch kinda like that of loving mother. I began to calm as she had her arms around me.

I then hear two more people enter the room, both large and built like me. The first one is a little taller than me who looks like he could scare anyone that hurt the ones he love, yet also gave an appearance of high respect and caring for those close to him. Looking about the same age as the women next to me. The other was the same height as me, his build more stocky and looked about two, maybe three years older than me.

"Emily, could you go back too the others, we need to talk to them right now."

"Okay." Saying this as she left the room. Wait! "Them?" I looked to my side and there he was, the love of my life and my everything, laid asleep beside me.

He began to awake with all the noise and commotion going on… his eyes opening meeting mine. He jumped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. We began to sob uncontrollably with each other. We had almost lost each other, a feeling I never wanted to experience in my life again.

The bigger man began to speak. "It's nice to see that you're both alright, we were really worried." His voice like that of an older brother.

I moved my head towards them, Seth still in my arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam and this is Paul, we were two of the wolves that saved you. We heard the fighting that was going in the distance and ran there to find you surrounded by those newborns."

"You can become wolves too?" I asked stunned that there were others like Seth and I.

"All the wolves you saw were people; it's because of our Quileute heritage and our descendents being from wolves that we can do this. By looks of those tattoos on your shoulders and that you can phase too, it looks like your both Quileute also. "Both showing us the same tattoo that was on their shoulder.

As the time went by he explained to us the legends, how the wolf gene was passed down and how Seth, that the creatures we fought were newborn vampires who sometimes appear, finally that Seth and I were imprints. It meant that we were each others soul mate, the one that we are meant to be with, when we told them of how we got here and that we were each other's boyfriends and fiancé they agreed that we were already so much in love that the imprint made our bond unbreakable we had the strongest bond of any imprints.

A big question came to my mind then.

"Sam what happened after I blacked out?"

He then began telling me of what occurred, his words creating an image in my mind as I listened.

_As I lay there unconscious, my life beginning to fade, I phased back completely flat on the ground. All the wolves began to move towards me_

_Sam began to choke up as he told what happened next…_

"_No!" My Seth yelling as he phased back, jumping on me to shield my face. Begging me to wake up, pleading that I don't leave him. Hearing them coming closer he turned his back towards them. Saying to my unconscious body and them._

"_I'll protect you Jake…" He cried as he spoke. "I won't let them hurt you, you promised to protect me now I will protect you. I love you, you are everything to me." Then speaking to the approaching wolves, not realizing that they had phased back. "Go on, you can kill me but you won't hurt him!" Unable to move at the sight before them, a man willing to give his life and take every blow they could throw to save the man that he loved with all his heart._

_A woman that I would learn whose name was Leah moved slowly towards Seth, placing her hand on his back saying everything would be alright. That they wouldn't hurt us, my Seth lifted his head to look at the women; staring into her eyes he saw the warmth and comfort of someone like a caring older sister._

_He allowed them to come closer to look at Jake, he never let go of me though until they convinced him that they had to move him so they could take care of them and help us heal._

_My Seth tried to move but fell back, exhausted from everything, fighting to stay awake until they brought us to rest in this bed. Only then letting sleep to comfort him as he laid his head on my chest, feeling the warmth of his love next him._

As I let it all sink, looking at Seth I pulled him towards me and kissed him. He was willing to die for me, to take anything as long as I was okay. For us both to give up our lives to save the other shows how much we love each other.

We could here a soft whimper in the background, as I looked for it I saw Paul with tears in his eyes.

"You two are something special for it takes a lot to make Paul show his emotions like that." Sam said as we looked at Paul.

"Shut up Sam." Wiping his eyes, turning towards us. "Its just that was one of the most beautiful things I ever saw." He began to tear up again.

"We're going to leave you for a little while to rest, there's a couple people that want to see you first though."

We looked at each other confused over who it could be, as Sam and Paul left a man and woman came up to us.

"It's nice to see that you are both awake." The man said.

"I glad I did everything I could for I was afraid you two wouldn't make it."

"I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves I'm Billy and this is my wife Sue, Seth the woman that you saw back in the woods, Leah, she is our daughter."

I spoke to them. "Thank you for taking care of us."

"Your welcome Jake, we all could see as Seth fought us not wanting to leave your side that you were his mate. Jake, Seth we wanted to ask you something."

"What?" We both asked.

"When Seth told us, as we were cleaning you both up, what you had gone through we were stunned and shocked at what you both had to deal with. We're sorry that your parents couldn't see how extraordinary you both are. We talked about it and we would love it if you would come live here in La Push and live in our home. We hope you'll consider your home if you agree."

I moved my head to look at Seth, awed what we were offered. We didn't speak a word but we knew what we were both thinking.

"Billy, Sue we are so grateful for what your doing and be happy to live here and stay in your home."

"Great." Sue said as she came to us and gave both us a hug. She just glowed that feeling of mother that everyone dreams of having.

Right after they left, saying they clear the extra bedroom for us and that we could move in when we all better.

As soon as they were gone I pulled Seth back with me as we laid on the bed, his face resting on my shoulder. Both of us unable to stop smiling.

"We okay Seth; everything is going to be alright. I love you Seth."

"I love you too Jake. We're going to have a place to live Jake."

"Seth?"

"Ya Jake?"

"I hope you didn't forget my proposal."

"I could never forget Jake, my fiancé.

I chuckled and pulled Seth closer as our lips locked, I can't believe it everything looks like its finally coming together for us…

…It all did come together us, it has been two years since that day we were asked to stay here in La Push. Everything has soared for us since then. We move into Billy and Sue's home, they knew that we would want to sleep together so they tossed out the bed that was in the extra bedroom and surprised us by buying a king sized bed for us. Leah became like a big sister to Seth and to me the perfect sister that siblings wished for. Billy and Sue became mom and dad to us. Though we still called them Sue and Billy, Billy said being called "dad" made him feel old, we just laughed and hugged him. He hugged back. Seth would even sometimes call Sue "mom". I think for she was the mom he never really had in the first place.

Apparently La Push knew about the wolf pack and openly welcomed us; they also were surprisingly accepting of us being together and being engaged. We were overjoyed to hear that.

We became fast friends with all the people in the wolf pack, me especially with Sam, who was like the big brother who would always watch out for me and Seth and Embry and Quil became my best friends. I said they were my best friends for they were and we acted like we had known each other all are lives, but Seth would always be on special and on top for I will continue to say this till the day I die. He is my love, my best friend, my soul mate, he is everything to me. Seth also became close with the younger of the pack, a year younger than him, Brady and Collin. They were like him, they were so energetic and happy.

Sam said that I was the rightful Alpha and that I should lead, but I said I would rather be his beta. But I guess things happen for Sam asked that I become Alpha after Emily became pregnant, wanting to spend more time with her, I agreed as long as he remained as my beta. He happily agreed, Seth was told that as the love and imprint of the Alpha he was the Alpha's mate and that was why even though he was a little smaller than Sam, Paul and me he was nearly as strong as me. We we're destined to be together and we we're strong enough to protect and care for our mate.

We both got our GED's since I would have almost graduated by then and Seth would be preparing to start senior year, plus with everything we been through we didn't want to have to go back to school and possibly be apart for hours even though we we're in the same building.

I started working with Sam and Paul at their car garage, they said it was now mine too; I got to live my passion for cars. I couldn't be happier. When Seth became a little older, Leah too him to the small college in the small city of Port Angeles that she went to finally fulfill his dream of studying art. When Seth walked into his first class, painting, the teacher thought Seth was the model that she had called for. The teacher was embarrassed when he said that he was a student in the class, I knew he had the looks to be a model. I would always miss him when he left to go to school, but what got me through it knowing that every day he went he was living his dream like me and when he came home he would run into my arms.

We also learned something that would grant us a wish that we never spoke about but both wanted. We wanted to have kids someday and Billy and Sam revealed to us that over the centuries of the wolf packs, there had been other same-sex couples of wolves in the pack and that the wolf gene had figured a way how to let them be together, have a family and still pass on the wolf gene. We learned that Seth could become pregnant, sometime when Seth turned 21 he would go into heat for a week for a few to a dozen years where we could than have the opportunity to have a child. We were both shocked about this but Seth said he would love to be able to carry our children and give us a family.

Truth to be told we already had a family; Billy, Sue and the wolf pack became our family, our future children and the wolf packs children would make our family grow.

Now here we are today, I'm 19 and Seth has been 18 for a month; today is the day of our wedding.

I promised Seth when he was old enough we would marry, the day he turned 18 we ran to the city hall in Port Angeles and got a marriage license and started planning our wedding.

It was at that moment I heard Seth begin to wake up. His eyes opened and opened his mouth.

"Good morning, Mr. Black-Clearwater." He smiled as he said it.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Black-Clearwater." Smiling back at him.

"Today's the day Jake, we're getting married."

"We are Seth." My voice beaming with joy.

We lay there in bed for a while together, finally getting up and getting ready for the big event.

By the afternoon we were all ready and left for the clearing by the lake on the outskirts of town. There it all was, all our family sitting there ready for us to begin, the people of the reservation standing around the chairs, the council in the middle of the left row chairs. Finally with Billy standing at the alter ready to officiate.

We walked hand in hand down the aisle to the alter, standing side by side Billy began to speak, after he told us to begin our vows.

I turned towards Seth and began.

"Seth, every since the day I first met you. I knew that you were the one. The one that I would spend the rest of my life with. We faced the odds and it was our love that got us through it. I love your cheerful, happy soul and when ever I'm near you I feel whole. I promise you for the rest of my life that I will be your best friend, your shoulder to cry on, your mate, your protector and your husband. I love you Seth."

By the time I finished Seth had tears in his eyes, I wiped his eyes and he began to speak.

"Jake, before you I never thought I would ever find someone that would love me; I never believed that there was any future for me. Then one day you come into my life and in one second I knew that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me laugh and with you by my side I feel like anything is possible. I promise to be your rock, your best friend, your mate and your husband. I love you Jake."

I could hear people crying as we spoke. Billy began again.

"It is with these rings that these two have tattooed onto their fingers to symbolize there commitment to each other that would last forever, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Congratulations, you may kiss."

We smiled and leaned into each other I eyes met and just like every kiss that we had it would send electricity through us.

We're married!

The reception was held in the back of the newly constructed home, it was this home that tonight we would move into. The home we would spend our lives together in, the homes we would raise our children in and have our family visit.

Everyone came around to congratulate us. We had to stop though we we're called for our first dance together as a married couple.

As we moved onto the dance floor, we held onto each other looking into each others eyes. Smiling back at each other before our lips kissed each other.

"Seth, it all has come true, our lives our perfect, especially when I have you by my side."

"Everything is perfect when you're next to me Jake."

"I love you Seth." Something I say forever.

"I love you Jake." Words that touched the deepest part of my heart and soul.

It was with those words that we kissed and danced into our happy, beautiful, perfect life together.

**Thanks for reading; I really hope you enjoyed it. Love is the most beautiful thing in the world. Bye. :)**


End file.
